10% Chance of Rain (Episode)
is the 6th. episode of the second season and the 18th. episode in all. Synopsis Keima is surprised to see Ayumi. Ayumi then says that this is the perfect moment because she wants to tell him something. Keima then rethinks what they have done at school which he calls out her name. Ayumi then trashed him on his face saying that he must not call her Ayumi. Keima then remembers that Ayumi had lost her memories. Ayumi then starts to talk again telling that she has heard that he and Chihiro had a fight. Keima looked embarrassed the other way and stands up. Keima then tells Ayumi that a fight can only occur between two people on the same level. Keima says that it is unfathomable for him to fight with a real girl when he has no connection with the real world. He says that he is not in a fight with anyone. Keima tries to walk away but he passes out. Ayumi then runs to him asking him if he is hungry. Keima then answered that he stuffed himself in games. Ayumi then drags Keima outside which she gives him something to eat. Ayumi then says that she will share her stash with him which she actually was supposed to eat it before she went out to practice. Keima only looks at the food which Ayumi do all the work for him to feed him. Ayumi then asked Keima if he could make up with Chihiro while Keima looks the other way. Ayumi then says that Chihiro is her friend, to which Keima says he wishes that their friendship will last. Ayumi then says that he is missing the point and tells that when she heard Chihiro badmouth Keima, She felt unconformable for some reason. Keima then asked Ayumi why she felt uncomfortable. Ayumi then starts to blush more and look at Keima. Ayumi then trashes Keima on his forehead and jumps off. Ayumi then said that she and Keima are on cleaning duty. Ayumi runs off telling Keima that he must not forget the cleaning duty. Elsie then suddenly appeared saying that it is great because she is seeing Keima happier. Keima then asked Elsie that he though that each girl he had conquered have lost their memories. Elsie says that it is true. Keima stands up and walks off. Elsie then says that it does not mean they completely return to who they where. Elsie reminds him that because he filled the emptiness in Ayumi's heart, she shines brighter than ever before. Elsie asked Keima if he agrees. Keima says that she looked the same as before for him. Elsie insists that Ayumi has changed and pleads with Keima to capture Chihiro. Keima refuses strongly. Keima reminds Elsie that he wanted nothing to do with the real world and even more so when it is a real girl that calls him a cockroach. Keima finds himself in the classroom with a broom and Chihiro with a broom and a sweeper. The two starde at each other in silence for a moment, Keima breaks it by asking why he must clean the room with her. Chihiro says that she switched with Ayumi as a favor since Ayumi has practice. Keima thinks that she is crafty, but believes that she cannot fool him with such a blatant setup. Keima tells Chihiro to start cleaning so that they can go home. Chihiro makes it clear to Keima that she does not believe that she has anything wrong, but she probably should not have called him a cockroach. Keima stares at Chihiro, and she turns away when she realized it. Keima notes that Chihiro indeed do care about the fight, thinking that he did leave an impression on Chihiro, even though it is a negative one. He then reminds that it is only applies to heroines, and a background character like Chihiro should not have any flags to trigger. Chihiro looks at the window which she smiles with a blush to someone. Keima being curious, looks at who Chihiro stares at, but Chihiro pushed Keima down on the floor to hide. Chihiro looks at the boy alongside with Keima. Keima then realize that it is Chihiro's love interest, Yuta. Chihiro puts her hands together saying that Yuta is gorgeous and is nothing like Keima. Keima says that he does not care in a dismissive tone. Chihiro then wonders if there is a way to approach Yuta. She heard that Yuta's birthday is coming, and wonders if she can get a good present for him. She has been flipping through many magazines to find something nice but she has not found anything. Keima ridicules her method of choosing a present using magazines. Keima asks Chihiro if she knows what Yuta's interests are, or what is his personality, or his hair color, or if he is in any club. Keima says that knowing those things will affect the method of approach. Chihiro says that she does not know anything and she just got to know about Yuta. Chihiro also asks why would his hair color matter. Keima is amused, saying that she is absurdly trying to conquer her target without proper analyses, and that it is like launching an expedition to the a North Pole in her swimsuit. Chihiro has no idea what he is talking about. Keima explains that he always analyzes his targets, and that gives him has a success rate of 100%. Chihiro says that he is talking about his games again. Keima asks Chihiro what her point is, and asks if she has been successful before. Chihiro says that it is irrelevant.